


Fate is A Fickle Mistress

by Local_Fishy_Boy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In character is my goal tbh, It's a gang au, LOTS of violence, M/M, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, What Did You Expect, cHokEs I lOvE LaW, like really gay, smut in later chapters, someone help my son he's dead inside, this is gay, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Fishy_Boy/pseuds/Local_Fishy_Boy
Summary: The name tattooed on his wrist should mean nothing to him. Just an annoyance that would make him weak. Know, but never pursue. That was the rule of Dolflamingo's gang regarding Soulmates. Law lived by that rule even now in his own gang, after all, he was the Surgeon of Death, he didn't deserve a soulmate even if he wanted one.Being 17 and in a gang probably wasn't normal, but it's what He grew up with, and it's an almost comforting normal for Law. A normal he doesn't feel like– doesn't have the energy to disrupt. He likes it this way.Fate is a fickle mistress it seems however, because suddenly there's a new, oddly quiet (and shady) student in his class with an all too familiar name and fuck— Law wasn't ready for the hell storm about to rain down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should explain the AUS being used here– 
> 
> Gang(s) AU  
> Highschool AU  
> Soulmates AU.
> 
> I honestly wanted to do something closer to Canon, but I've only recently come back so I'm rather lost on how we got to the point we're at in terms of canon. So please take this really self indulgent thing until then-

To say Trafalgar D. Water Law hated people would be an understatement. Especially at seven something in the morning. How some people had enough energy to make chatter this early, he'd never know. The tired teen slumped forward in his seat, scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palm. "Stay up late again?" Bepo's voice brought his attention up, the boy's snow white hair almost blindingly bright in the classroom's light. "Mn." He grunted, accepting the travel cup of coffee placed in front of him. He nodded in thanks, leaning back in his seat as he brought the cup to his lips, practically downing the still steaming drink in one go. 

"What for this time?" Bepo asks as he slides into his seat next to Law's. The boy shrugs. "Files." He says flatly. The other simply nods in understanding. They fall into a comfortable silence between them, Law now actually sipping at his coffee to let the bitter taste wake him up rather than scorch his throat again. Absently he can hear loud chatter near the back of the classroom, no doubt from Luffy and his little rag-tag group of friends. Law didn't know them well personally- didn't need to in their line of business. He knew Luffy's two older brothers, both in Law's year, well enough as it was. He doubted he could handle knowing all three of those siblings. 

"You're doing it again." Bepo's voice once again breaks his train of thought. He glances over, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. "Touching." Bepo says without looking up from his binder, scribbling away at what Law assumed to be last night's homework. Bepo's right, because when Law pauses his movements and he looks down, one of his fingers is idly placed over his mark, the dark bold letters are an elegant line of cursive that runs from his elbow to the middle of his inner wrist. 

He gives a huff, more at himself than Bepo, because he knows it's a stupid thing to do. It's not like he'd be meeting whoever the hell was on his wrist anytime soon any day.

Or in his lifetime for that matter. 

_"Soulmates are for weaklings, they only drag you down, give you a distraction. Remember that, Little Law, and you'll do well here." _It was the one piece of advice that Law ever took from Dolflamingo that he actually listened to, at least outside of his activities. Glancing at the clock, Law downed the rest of his coffee in a few quick gulps since class would start any minute before tossing the cup half way across the room and just barely making it into the garbage can by the door.__

__He leans back in his seat, half tempted to just pull his hat over his eyes and sleep through class. He's about to do so, until a a bit of gossip reaches his ears, one that brings a slight intrigue to him. "I hear we're getting a new student. It's a guy apparently, he's from somewhere far, or so the rumors said." He doesn't bother remembering the girl's name at the moment, only inclining his head slightly to listen. "Mm. I wonder if he'll be my soulmate? I hope he's—" Law tunes out the rest. He doesn't need to hear the rest of the conversation, he got the information he wanted._ _

__He idly listens as the teacher tries to rein in the chaos of the morning, sighing heavily once he manages to do so. Law can't help but feel the slightest amount of pity for him, the poor man looks like he just wants the day to be over with already. "As I'm sure most of you have heard, we have a new student joining us today. I expect you to make him feel welcomed," Law can already hear a few of the jock heads in the front snickering, no doubt already planning ways to make the student's life hell as much as they can._ _

__"Please, come in." The teacher motions to the door, making a come here movement with his finger. The door opens as the class falls unusually quiet with interest. He's a somewhat tall thing, maybe a little under 5'8 or so, lean and lanky. From his spot Law can see fiery red hair in a low side braid even with the person turned to the side as they walk. He's swaddled in dark but simple colors, a dark blue shirt and dark wash jeans- in fact, Law is pretty sure the one little speck of purple something hanging around his neck is the one colorful thing on him. The hood of his sweatshirt is flipped up, obscuring his face until he turns to face the class._ _

__His skin is tanned, warm in tone unlike Law's cooled undertones. Hazel eyes look at the crowd of students with disinterest, a sigh heaving past his lips. He turns to the teacher, look blank. He raises his hands, fingers moving carefully– sign language. Law recognizes a few words from his time of working with hearing challenged lackies, but he can't understand the full sentences. Law knows he can hear, only nodding when the teacher asks him something. He wonders if the boy is mute, or just ran out of shits to give and stopped speaking. The look on his face would make Law assume the latter honestly._ _

__"Right then. Everyone, this is Xa—" instantly the boy is handing the teacher a note from his pocket. There's a waiting silence as the teacher readers the note. He shoots the new kid a curious look, an eyebrow raised as he nods none the less. "This is Lachlan, I want all of you to treat him warmly and—" Law zones out, eyes widening ever so slightly. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck _fuck _. His eyes darted to his wrist, practically boring holes into it as if that'd make name on it disappear or change. From his side even Bepo seems a bit surprised, finally raising his head before glancing to his friend.___ _

____"Hey," He begins, nudging Law with his elbow. "Relax. They could just have the same name but spelled different." He offers. It's a weak attempt comfort and calming him, but Law knows better than to make a scene right now. He doesn't say anything, instead sinking down further in his seat, calm mood turned sour. It's not like it mattered even if this new kid was who Law _thought _he was. He'd avoid him as much as he could if that were the case. He couldn't afford to bring his soulmate into his life right now, not ever really. He only tunes back into reality when he hears the new kid being told to sit in the back, right next to Luffy and his crew.___ _ _ _

______Now that made Law feel a small pang of pity, because this Lachlan didn't exactly seem like the type who'd put up with Luffy's hyperness for too long._ _ _ _ _ _

______The red head seemed less than thrilled with his new seat arrangement, but nods none the less and begins to head back to his seat. Law's actually amused at the fact that rather than step over the foot stuck out, Lachlan merely peers at the jock who tried to trip him with a blank indifference for so long the sport head actually retracts his foot rather awkwardly. He even goes as far as giving a sarcastic clap of hands for the jock before taking his seat, popping an earbud in what looks like an attempt to tune out the crowd rowdy students next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Maybe, _Law thought, turning back to the board as the teacher began to drone. _Avoiding him won't be so hard. ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________But then again, the universe was never lazy enough to let people do as the pleased, was it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this took a little longer to write than I would've liked but writers block is a bitch y'know?

Xander Lachlan was a patient person. He prided himself on that fact. But he swore to God, if this kid next to him didn't shut the hell up, He was going to jail with a pencil as his murder weapon. The boy, Luffy as he introduced himself, seemed to have made it his personal mission to annoy the ever loving hell out of Xander as quick as possible. The red head felt his eye twitch as said boy poked his shoulder repeatedly with a pencil. Finally fed up with the insistent poking, Xander snapped his head to the side, a look of sever annoyance painting his face. He rose an eyebrow silently at the teen, watching him grin brightly. "What's your next class?" 

Xander blinked a few times. That hadn't been what he was expecting. He narrowed his eyes suspicion, weighing out his options. One, tell the kid and have him shut up, or sit here and deal with what would surely be endless questioning if he didn't. Sighing heavily and sending a prayer to whatever other worldly power there was, Xander fished his schedule from his pocket, unfolding the paper before handing it over to the rambunctious teen. For once, Luffy was quiet as his eyes scanned over the paper. It was like that for a good few (and in Xander's opinion, holy) minutes before grinning once again. 

"You've got a lot of classes with me and my friends! We can show you around the school!" Luffy cheered. Xander let out a strangled groan, letting his head fall against his desk with a quiet thud to show his displeasure. A girl with bright orange hair, Nami, if Xander remembered, reached over and patted his arm with what seemed to be sympathy. "You get used to him, don't worry." She said reassuringly. Xander only looked at her doubtfully. "Here, let me see that," She said, reaching over to snatch the paper from Luffy.

"Ah, history three next. That's Robin's home room. Ussop and I will show you the way since the rest of us have a different class." Nami said, scribbling something on the schedule. Xander took the paper back as it was handed to him, internally groaning so loud he was sure the stars could hear him. Did these people not understand he _really _wasn't looking for friends? He wasn't here to play nice. He sighed, glancing at his schedule. Almost each class, aside from art, biology and chemistry had a letter by it. Xander could only assume each letter meant a member of Luffy's little crew.__

___They'd make a good rookie gang, given time. _Xander mused silently, propping his chin in his palm, idly taking down notes as the teacher droned on from the whiteboard. The red head was more than aware of someone staring at him— who exactly, he wasn't sure. He raised his eyes, scanning the room silently. Cold hazel suddenly clashed against a steely yellow. Xander blinked, raising an eyebrow with a blank look. The boy looked to be about Xander's age, give or take a year maybe. His skin was tanned and cool in tone, and from his spot Xander could see small tufts of onyx hair poking from beneath a white spotted beanie and in side burns along the sharp angles of the older's face. Faintly, Xander was just able to get a glimpse of tattoos on the other boy's fingers and hands, before his attention was snapped back to his work as the bell rang shrilly through the air.__ _ _

____Shaking his head the freckled boy gathered his things before he stood, intent on being one of the first out of the room in hopes to avoid anymore forced socialization. It seemed luck was on his side for once, as He managed to get to his locker and exchange his books before getting cornered. This time by a rather excited group of girls. Well shit. Xander ignored them as best he could, his lips pulled in a thin line as he looked forward blankly. "Hey, tell us your name!" "Yeah, you could be our soulmate!" "Don't be rude!" Different jeers were said to him, overly sweet in tone and bitter to his ears. Continuing to ignore the pestering girls, Xander pushed past them, stepping into the his classroom just before the first warning bell rang._ _ _ _

____Looking around the room, he settled on a seat near the back wall, close to the corner and away from the window. Sliding into his seat Xander absently watched as more students slowly filtered into the room. Nami's familiar face sending him a slight smile and wave as she approached. Behind her a boy with curly black hair and an unusually long nose was waving enthusiastically towards the door. Xander couldn't help but note of the slingshot and assortment of what looked to be small cases of ammunition hanging around his hips. Odd choice in accessories, certainly. "Bye Kaya! I'll see you later! Oi— Nami wait up!" "Not my fault you're slow, Ussop."_ _ _ _

____The orange haired girl seemed to get the memo that Xander appreciated his space, seeing as she sat one seat away. Not quite as far as Xander would've personally liked. It was a start at least. Ussop to the seat on Nami's other side, and for a moment Xander was about to mentally celebrate at the free space next to him. Only for someone to glide in and take the desk. Xander sighed. The person, who Xander now recognized as girl, had black hair with a slight blue overtone (no doubt the product of a dye attempt, he mused.) with blunt bangs framing her blue eyes._ _ _ _

____"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we Robin?" Nami quipped from the other side. The girl, now known as Robin merely shrugs. "You know how Franky can get." She hums. Suddenly she turns her head, smiling wryly at Xander. "Newest friend of Luffy's?" She asks with a knowing tone, and Xander wants to correct her that no, he is not Luffy's friend. Something in the back of his mind nags that it's going to be a losing battle if does though, so instead he settles for merely squinting accusingly at Robin because one: how did she come to that conclusion and two: how did she know who he was. "He texted me about you." She clarified, as if reading his thoughts.____

____

********

____

______Xander's pretty sure he eye-rolls into another dimension._ _ _ _ _ _

____

********

____

______Robin chuckles quietly at this, resting her chin in a palm. "You'll come around soon enough, give it time." She chirps, crossing her legs under her desk. Xander raises a hand to ask her what in the hell she means by that, but the sound of the final bell screeching halts him. Sighing and opening his textbook as the teacher begins to speak at the front of the room. It was going to be a _very _long day.___ _ _ _ _ _

____

********

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone help my son he didn't sign up to be bombarded by sunshine so quickly-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story here on AO3, so I'm still getting the hang of the whole bolding and italics thing. None the less, I hope you like this!


End file.
